The Missing Puzzle
by Chaoartwork39
Summary: A year later after the new groundskeeper, Rigibi Tanner, came in, she introduces a friend of her name Beckie Cupcake who seems to sketch some drawing that might have to do with Benson's past.Due to it, Benson tries to wonder if he met her before.
1. Prolouge

The rain poured heavily as the lightning thundered echoed far away. The road was empty and soaked with some puddles as they rippled from the rain drops. The wind was blowing softly as the trees at the other side of the road were whistling and leaves were falling. It was a rainy Summer night and it was extremly dark. The power outage of the street were off and it was so dark, it would be really hard to see when you are driving. The road was empty.  
>Too empty, she thought. So cold.<p>

A girl was the only one at the edge of the road walking with her arms crossed to get some warm. Her ponytail made it worst for her, she didn't want to take it off yet until she finds some shelter. But the road seems to be endless, but sense she's almost there. She could feel her teeth chattering but tries to think of something warm to get heat from the inside of her body.

She knows that if she doesn't finds any civilization or any shelters or maybe a cave by the time dawn comes, she knows she's going to suffer from pneumonia. She just has to be strong and not chicken out. She just kept going. It's been two days since she last saw civiliztion and her money were already gone from buying her food. Now her stomach felt it was eating itself and she felt pretty weak.

She's has even been walking for a day without falling asleep and knew it may take forever to see civilization. If only her friend have taught her about survival. If only her friend was right next to her right now. That thought of it made her start fighting her tears in anger and clenching her fists.

No, she thought again, now is not the time to think about it. I have to keep going. Doing it will make me worst. The road was so empty, if only there was a car. Just one car will make her relieved. Feeling bored, she turned to the forest on the edge of the cliff. It looked so pretty and she was sure that it looks beautiful on daytime. She then stopped when she saw something far away. Behind the forest far away, the were tiny light that were like bunch of fireflies. This is the place.

The place she have been searching for weeks. Behind that city is where she's going to go. The place where she will see...him. But before she goes there, she needs to talk to somebody special first. She kept staring at the city for a while as her ponytail was being blowned by the wind. Suddenly, something was starting to shine next to her as she turned to where the light was coming from. Her tired eyes widened.

Car.

She watched as the car appear which was a small truck that was a milk company. She gave the driver a signal to get a ride, and thankfully, it stopped. The driver unlocked the door as the girl opened the door and hopped inside.

"Thank you," she said to the driver as she closed the door, "I needed that."

She put her hair loose as she shook her head for a moment.

"So where do you want to go, beautiful lady,"

"To the city right ahead. I want you take me to this park."

She pulled out the paper that had the address and gave it to him. He looked at it and nodded,

"Ok, then, but it may take half an hour,"

"That's ok, I'll wait."

He grabbed still with the address on his his hand and started driving. She never thought this truck could be so bumpy. While she was squeezing water out of her hair, the guy glanced at her.

"You don't seem to look so well, missy. Are you ok? you want me to take you to the doctor?"

"No thank you," she sighed, "Just very tired is all."

"Ok, tell me if you change your mind."

Than the truck grew quiet again. The girl couldn't help but look out the window seeing the lights. The driver looked again and asked.

"So why are you going to the park,"

"There's this person that I have to see." She pause for three second. "Do you happen to know Death Dragon?"

"Well ofcourse I do," He smiled, "That was back in the good ol' time when the 80's made everyone everyone alive. Can't believe our world has changed alot. I use to be a huge fan of him. I forgotten what happened to him."

"It's something that happened ten years ago," she murmured, "Something tragic happened."

"Well, I don't know what happen for sure, but he had this apprentice who was just a really young adult. I haven't heard of him since Death Dragon retired. I heard he quit during the championship-"

"his apprentice got killed."

The driver nearly stopped the car with his eyes widened

"Killed?" his voice shuddered, "But how?"

"His opponent chopped of his head."

The driver was silent for a long time and the girl just kept looking out the window.

"Rumors say that Death Dragon have been left scarred for life and ended working as the manager of the groundskeeper. But people haven't heard that much about him ever since."

"Ever since?" He made a soft chuckle still shocked by hearing the tragic story, "I heard the Death Dragon came back after 10 years yesterday, but it was only for one day."

Her eyes widened.

"He did? But why only one day?"

"Well people who were there said that on that day, two stick twiddlers trespassed into the lair and wanted to pick up something. They made a bet that if they win, they get the item, but if they lose, they get there head chopped off."

The girl sat silent staring at him as he continued.

"So when they were losing from 7-37, the Death Dragon barged in to finish they're game for some odd reason. But without arguing they let him in the game and won by 48-47."

"That's pretty amazing, but what's up with him wanting to help the stick twiddlers?"

"Nobody knows for sure. Some say they might be his employees and others says they're just a friend of him. Rumors also said that in the end of the game, Death Dragon played the game so hard, he blew up the glass of the stick hockey. Everybody said that it was just a myth, but after that happened, they said to be the most famous stick hockey game in history."

"Wow," She murmured and looked down, "I'll try to remember that."

He looked at her for a while and then chuckled. The driver than turned back to the road and then his eyes widened in alert. A bird flew toward them who looked it was blind and slammed into the front window where the bird blocked the view face-flat.

"Woah!" The car went side to side as the girl turned and her eyes went huge.

"Stop the truck!" She shouted.

The driver obeyed as the truck made a huge screech but made a sudden huge turn and hit the rail of the cliff that broke as the back of the truck started pulling towards the cliff.

"Hand me the wheel!" She shouted grabbing the wheel,

"Calm down, I can fix-"

"I SAID HAND THE WHEEL!"

But while fighting, it was too late. The truck tilted back and made its fall.

She was so scared, she couldn't even hear her scream. It felt like a very long fall for her. She even saw the driver. She just waited for her doom to come. Few seconds later, her eyes closed to brace herself. Suddenly she felt a sudden impact on the back of her head heard a cracking sound when the truck finally crashed on the ground. She screamed with her eyes as wide as possible.

It hurts, she thought, it hurts so much...

Her mouth just went completly wide open as the pain got worse. she even found out she couldn't think of anything anymore but the awful pain on her head. She heard the driver coughing and then heard a gasp sound as she saw him crawling towards her in shock. He was injured pretty bad, but he was still conscious.

"Oh my gosh," his voice was filled with panic, "I'm so sorry! Can you hear me? Young lady... Young lady?"

She couldn't say anything but a painful croaking sound and never took her eyes off that driver.

"Are you hurt?"

He touched around her head and then when he touched back, she made a short scream.

"AGGGHH!"

"Oh my goodness," he took his hand away from her and covered his mouth, "hang on, I'm gonna get you out of here!"

He then disappeared and felt somebody dragging her out of the truck. As soon as he pulled out of the door groaning, she felt her body fall out of the truck and landed on the wet grass. The driver then gentely lowered her to the ground. He then place his hand on her limp hand.

"I'm gonna get help, ok? Stay right where you are and don't move a muscle."

And so, he pulled out his cellphone that a cracked screen and blood stain. Since he barely can't stand up, he sat in front of her.

"Hello.. Yes I need help..."

She listened as he told someone on the phone what has happened and she just laid there with the rain dripping on her face and was becoming very weak and unconscious.

I'm dying, she thought, I'm gonna die.

her world was starting to fade. All of a sudden when she blinked, she saw an orange figure standing there. She watched in shock as the figure came towards her and bend down next to her.

"I am so sorry," the figured murmured, "This is going to hurt me more than this is going to hurt you."

Wait, Her eyes widened, what are you doing?

But before she would ask him that, he stretched out his hand and touch her forehead. And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

One year later...

-

Gigi went down stairs very tired but a little smile that shows she is ready to work with her blue dress and a white apron. It has been six months since Rigibi Tanner got hired as a groundskeeper. So far, she's starting to get along with her job and getting use to the gangs here. She now lives in a room where the computer is at the left side and sleeps on the floor with a pillow and a blanket.

She always have a difficult time sleeping and getting terrible backaches in the morning that makes her oversleep and her boss has to barge into her room to wake her up. But today, she finally got to wake herself up at a good time but with a little backache. She got her name changed to Gigi due to the fact that her and the other employee who's also a raccoon, Rigby, sounds a little the same. So far, she's almost saving her money for a mattress.

As soon as the french raccoon went down stairs, she turned her way to the hallway as she put her yellow gloves on ready to start working by her morning chores. But as soon as she got to the kitchen, she discovered it won't be that easy.  
>"Oh," A bluejay turned, "goodmorning, Gigi. How did you slept?"<p>

Gigi ignored his question not taking her eyes off the room.  
>"Guys, what in the world happened here?"<br>There were empty bags that spilled some chips and crackers on the floor. There were also some left over food on the ground like corns, pizza, and many others as the ants were surrounding them. On the table were two huge bottels of half empty milk with little spills on the kitchen table. But next to the chair Rigby is sitting on, there was one milk spills that looked different and smelled terrible.

There were even bunch of dirty plates on the floor and sink and some were smashed into pieces. The room looked so bad, she can't even stop describing it.  
>"Oh yeah," he said a little guilty, "You see, Magaret didn't have a place to go since she got termites on her house and Eileen wants to keep her house neat for her family reunion today. So I told her to have a party here in the kitchen. So her boyfriend and his friends trashed this place up and me and Rigby had a milk contest..which...explains Rigby's vomit on the floor."<p>

Mordecai rubbed the back of his head at the last sentence. As soon as she discovered what that disgusting milk spill was, she backed away a little covering her mouth and nearly barfed a little on her mouth.  
>"Oh you poor little thing," she murmured and then got serious as she narrowed at the male raccoon pressing her fists to her hips, "You should know that you have a bad appetite!"<br>"Hey," Rigby pointed out to her, "Doesn't mean I threw up, doesn't mean I have a bad appetite."

But as he said it, Rigby's stomach made a unsatisfying growl that made the immature raccoon look uncomfortable.  
>"Ugh," Rigby made a soft groan hugging his stomach and look up at Gigi, "maybe just a little."<br>"Yeah," she murmmured seriously as she crossed her arms, "that's what I thought."  
>She then released her arms a few seconds later.<br>"I'm going to get a empty garbage bag,"  
>She replied and stormed off the room. Mordecai was surpised. He never even saw her that angry before nor does she even had.<p>

She is always a shy and a little of a cowardly raccoon. She's even scared of their boss' scream ever since the day she introduce herself. He does know she has a hidden crush on Rigby, but just like he is to Eileen, he doesn't show his crush on Gigi. He just thinks that french raccoon is wierd, and mostly her accent, but it's not her fault she talks that way. If Gigi found out that Eileen also has a crush on Rigby, it would be quite a huge love triangle battle.

But Gigi is not into fight that much, so Mordecai guesses she would be a little upset. Thank goodness she has a soft and warm gentle heart. Maybe she's just angry at him because she cares about him.  
>"ugh," Rigby groaned, "girls these days. They don't always know what they're saying."<br>"Dude, cool it," the blue jay turned to his bestfriend, "she was only giving you advices."  
>"Oh," Rigby crossed his arms, "and since when did YOU join her team?"<br>"Apparently not," Mordecai replied and pointed at him, "listen, Gigi is just telling you this because she cares about you."  
>"Pfft, care about me?" he rolled his eyes, "It's not like she's my mother or anything. She's a year younger than us!<p>

"Yes, but to what I believe," he made a smile, "I think she likes you,"  
>"Likes me?" Rigby chuckled, "That would be disgusting. I mean a French and American raccoons together? Ugh, that's just sick!"<br>Mordecai was glad Gigi wasn't still here to hear what that idiot just said.  
>"Fine," he made a serious shrug, "but if you don't like girls who have different favorites from yours, there'll be no way you would ever get married.<p>

"STOP TALKING!" The raccoon blurted out.  
>Mordecai chuckled back at his friend's reaction after shouting at the tall bird, but Rigby tried to ignore him.<br>"Hmm hmm," he turned away with his arms crossed, "I'll find a perfect girl someday... you'll see!"  
>"Hmm," the bird made a narrowed smile, "challenge accepted."<p>

Two seconds later, they barely heard Gigi's footstep, but they reconize her entrance from the sound of her neating up the wrinkled and empty garbage bag.  
>"Well," she made a exhausted sigh, "looks like breakfast is going to be late this morning. You may as well do your daily work and I'll call you when it's ready."<br>"Aw, what?" Rigby frowned as he stand up from his chair.  
>"Come on, Gigi," Mordecai begged a little, "we've been waiting for you to make breakfast for around half an hour now."<p>

"I'm sorry, guys," she replied as she bended on the floor and started picking up trashed food throwing them into the trash bag, "but if you wouldn't have thrown that party, I would be making pancakes right now. If you want to make it quick, It'll be so kind to help me fix this place before Benson comes.  
>"Oh dang it," Mordecai slapped his forehead turning to Rigby, "dude, we forgot about Benson!"<br>"Aw man," he narrowed, "He's totally going to fire us if he sees this.

"Hold on,wait a minute," Mordecai answered remembering something as he turned to the female raccoon before the male raccoon did, "didn't you just say that your fine with us helping you with your chores?"  
>"Ofcourse," she made an emotional smile, "It's going to take me forever to clean this up, so it'll be great if I add you two for once."<br>The bird and his best friend glanced at each other again before turning back to her.

"Ok, where's the garbage bag?"  
>Gigi's good attitude lit up again as she smiled even more.<br>"In the basement," She answered in a friendly voice.

-

After ten minutes of rapidly cleaning the kitchen, it was once again sparkly clean. Although Gigi worked really hard and now has little bags under her eyes, Mordecai and Rigby were the fastest. They even gotten to put all the dirty dishes in the sink to let Gigi do the rest. Mordecai was thinking that she maybe needs a rest and help her with the dishes. But by the look of that raccoon's face, she still showed a good and hardworking attitude as she smiled with pride to see the room spotless again.

"Thanks for the help," she smiled at the boys and dipped her head, "I really appreciate your help. I just wonder why Benson is taking a while to get here," she wondered placing her finger on the bottom of her mouth thinking about it.

"Don't worry about it, Gigi," Rigby smiled, "That sucker sometimes gets late when he's stuck in traffic or had a bad morning."  
>Gigi was uncomfortable with the way Rigby called their boss that, but she decided to just ignore it.<br>"Yeah, let's hopes so,"  
>"So are you going to make us breakfast now?" Rigby asked.<br>"Yeah," the blue jay agreed, "we helped you with the kitchen, so you should repay."  
>"I'm sorry again, guys," she frowned, "I don't want you to wait more, but I have to clean the dishes.<p>

"What?" they both blurted out.  
>"But why wait longer?" Rigby narrowed again, "are you trying to starve us to death or something?"<br>"Well, I can't let you guys get breakfast with dirty plates on it,"  
>"Ugh, who needs plates?" Rigby replied, "We can eat our foods without them,"<br>"Yes," she nodded with a frown, "but you can't eat them with your hands. It is bad manners and you may get sick with germs on your hands. Also, Benson gets uncomfortable when he sees a bunch of dirty plates.

"What?" Rigby blurted it our again and pointed at her, "What are you, a id-"  
>Mordecai knew Rigby was going to insult her as he punched his friend's shoulder with his huge fist with Rigby letting out an,<br>"Ow!"  
>He turned to him rubbing his injured shoulder.<br>"Hey, what was that for?"  
>"Dude, I think she's right.<p>

"We should at least wait."  
>"I knew you were on her team!" Rigby pointed out.<br>"Hey, you wanna play punchies for it?"  
>The male raccoon paused knowing he wasn't going to win again.<br>"Fine," he lowered his arm giving up,  
>"good," Mordecai smiled and turned back to the french raccoon, "then it's settled then."<br>"Oh, thank goodness," She put her hand on her chest with a sigh of relief, "I thought you two wouldn't understand me.

"Don't worry, Gigi," Mordecai replied, "We'll wait until you call us for breakfast. But before we go, are you sure you don't need help with the dishes?"  
>"Well, this is my job and you guys already did as much help you gave me. You just go on and do your stuff while I take care of the rest."<br>"Ok,good," they started leaving, "thanks Gigi,"  
>"No problem," she waved, "thanks again."<p>

As soon as the boys left the roon, Gigi started working on the dishes. Afterwards, she heard them shouting instructions while playing their video games:  
>"Come on, throw him with the B button!"<br>"I am! I am!"  
>"Ok, now get the legs! GET THE LEGS!"<p>

Gigi rolled her eyes with a smile. Benson was right about them, they ARE slackers. She can't stop but think about how funny Benson is always the one who gets things right. Then finally, almost half an hour later, the entrance door at the kitchen open and quickly closed which caused her ears to twitch.

"Goodmorning, Gigi," she heard that voice almost everywhere. She turned to the one who just walked in with a smile.  
>"Oh hi, Benson," she said to her boss, "thank goodness your ok,"<br>"Yeah, sorry about being late," the gumball machine tried giving her a friendly smile since Gigi is always very sensitive even though he still showed stress just like always, "I just had a bad morning was all. Aren't you suppose to make breakfast?

"Sorry," she frowned, "I just got a little overreacted on the kitchen being filthy. So breakfast is going to be pretty late today."  
>Her heart pounded as she tried bracing herslef for a punishment. Benson walked over to her and place his hand on her shoulder. Gigi flinched and started shivering as she made a quick and very soft pant while still looking at her dish she was cleaning, but her body completly frozed. The boss noticed as he made her turn to him and she slowly turn her face to his and he could see the eyes of guilt and fright on his new employee.<p>

"Not to worry, Gigi," he smiled, "you're doing a great job. Just remember not to worry about the kitchen and just clean it up later. I'm haveing a really stressful day and I didn't have breakfast this morning. But that's ok, mistakes happens."  
>"But Benson," Gigi said shyly, "What about Mordecai and Rigby? You yell at them when they make mistakes."<br>Benson paused by that question, but later on got to answer it.

"That's different. You and the others always learn your mistakes and try harder. But Mordecai and Rigby on the other hand never learn their mistakes which is why always yell at them to learn their lessons. But your doing an excellent job," he gave her a smile again and rubbed her puffy fur on her head as she made a huge smile giggling softly, "keep up the good work."  
>"Yes sir, ," Gigi answered back with a dip of her head.<p>

"Good," he replied, "I'm going to get some snacks before breakfast. Would that be ok with you?"  
>"Ofcourse," she said as she went back to washing the dishes, "breakfast is going to take a while to come anyways,"<br>"Ok,thank you,Gigi,"  
>"No problem."<br>As Benson is walking to the fridge, Gigi made a huge sigh of relief that Benson didn't get angry at her for that. As soon as she was extremly relaxed, Benson went to the fridge and opened it.  
>Then he flinched when he noticed something.<p>

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGHHHH!"

Gigi's heart felt like it exploded as she accidently drop the dish she was washing and it smashes into pieces when it hit the ground. Benson slammed the fridge as hard as he can and when Gigi quickly turn to him frightened, Benson turned to her at the same time and pointed to her with his gumballs completley red.

"Where's Mordecai and Rigby?"

Gigi collapsed on the floor from his yell and didn't answer. All she did was stare at the angry boss shivering harshly in a loud rapid pant and her jaw nearly chattering. Then Benson thought about it and guessed but still serious.  
>"Stay right here. I'll be right back."<br>As he left, Gigi stayed sitting in the ground trying to calm herself once again.  
>As she was doing it, she heard Benson once again in the other room where the boys were in:<p>

"What happened to the food?" Benson asked in an angry tone preparing to yell at them.  
>"What food?" Rigby asked,<br>"THE FOOD THAT GIGI JUST BROUGHT IN FROM THE GROCERY STORE YESTERDAY!"  
>"Ohhh,those foods," Mordecai realized trying to think of what to say, "well you see, Margaret wanted a party since there were termites in her house. So I told her that she could have a party here and-"<br>"AND YOU WASTED ALL THOSE FOOD JUST FOR ONE GIRL?"  
>"hey," The bird replied a little serious, "it was not a waste-"<br>"I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR NOT! Don't you know how long it took for Gigi to walk all the way to the Grocery store to get all the foods that I put on the list for her and to walk back to the house and store all of them in the fridge?

"But Benson-"  
>"No," he admitted, "I'm not letting her do it all over again! Now take this list and go back to the store and buy all the food that is listed her, OR YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!"<br>Afterwards when she's finally nearly calm, she saw her boss storm back to the room with his face back to normal as pulled out a chair and sat down resting his head with a sigh. It took a while for Gigi to answer worriedly.  
>"Benson...a-a-are...you alright?"<br>Benson didn't respond and the french raccoon was worried she was bothering him even more.  
>"If...If you want...I can leave you alone so you can have your privacy."<br>She waited.

"Gigi."  
>She heard him finally answer in a low voice as she raised her head.<br>"Y-y-y-yes, Benson?"  
>"I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's not your fault."<br>She was surprised by this.  
>"Just go ahead and take a rest. Pops will do the dishes and make breakfast. I think you have enough work for now."<br>She paused for a long time not knowing what to say by this.

Why does he always care for me? She thought, Does he thinks I'm not brave and strong enough to be a hardworker? What does he think of me as?  
>She narrowed.<br>Well, if he thinks of it that way, I'm not going to let him. Also, I have to meet this friend that I always talk whenever I'm there.  
>By this she walked over to him still in his same position.<br>"Benson," She replied as the gumball machine groaned.  
>"What is it Gigi?"<br>"Can I go to the grocery store with Mordecai and Rigby?"

The question caused Benson to look up at her with his eyes a bit widened and surprised.  
>"Why is that?"<br>"Don't worry Benson, I'll be ok. I'm a strong girl and also, I wanna watch over them just in case they wander off. Please Benson, just one more task and I'll take a day off so you won't worry about me any longer. Pleeeease?"  
>By the way she said it, Gigi was right. What if they DO wonder off? But he still worries about Gigi's health.<p>

I mean, if you look at her, she looks like she barely sleeps and she was not in a good condition. But she still shows good mood. He loves it when she does a excellent work, but he hates it when she stresses it out. She just needs a vacation. Mostly, she needs a mattress. He's been planning on saving money for it too ever since he's started reconizing this. But thinking that they will cause another unnormal event that nearly kills them? Yeah, he will probably agree too.  
>"Fine," he sighed again, "but after that, I want you to go to your bed immediatly and take your rest. Working too much is not good for you."<br>She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.  
>"Merci,Benson," she murmured in french as she kissed him in the head and quickly left the room.<p>

Watching her leave, Benson rubbbed his head where she kissed him at with a emotional smile.

Such a sweet girl, he thought.


End file.
